1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a helmet, in particular an antiballistic protective helmet, consisting of a plurality of textile fabric layers embedded in a matrix and joined to one another via this matrix.
2. Description of Related Art
Helmets for military and police forces are normally antiballistic helmets, i.e., these helmets have a retarding effect on bullets and fragments, thus protecting the helmet wearer from head injuries due to projectile impact.
The protective layers of such helmets usually comprise woven fabrics made from antiballistic fibers, such as aramide fibers. Helmets containing 15 layers of aramide fabric, impregnated with phenolic resins and pressed together after being cut to a shape appropriate for helmet manufacture, are encountered very frequently as antiballistic head protection.
Normally, the protective layers of such helmets are woven fabrics, but the use of knitted fabrics has also been proposed in this case. For example, in DE-A 38 06 204 "woven and knitted fabrics with open knit structure" are mentioned for the manufacture of helmets. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,047 mentions knitted or woven textile fabrics for helmet manufacture.
Finally, in an article in a magazine of a manufacturer of aramide fibers (Du Pont Magazine, 1988, No. 1, pp. 10-13), "caps knitted from Kevlar" are cited as precursors for helmets (Kevlar is a trademark for an aratide fiber of this manufacturer).
All these publications see the knitted fabric as an alternative to wosvesh fabric, i.e., the teaching can be derived from these publications that the reinforcement layers ,of an antiballistic helmet are to be made from either woven or knitted fabric. The possibility of using a combination of woven and knitted fabric in a helmet is not mentioned, nor can it be inferred from these documents what type of knitted fabric is considered best uited for use in a helmet.
Advancing antiballistic protective clothing, including helmets, with the aim of improving the protective action against the impact of projectiles, fragments, etc., is a continuing task for those involved in developing such clothing, since each step forward preserves human life and protects against injuries. This has prom ted the task of further developing the protective action of antiballistic helmets.